


Family Ties

by silver_drip



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, Gen, mentions of suicidal ideations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Tony meets Hela Lokidottir.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzHunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzHunny/gifts).



* * *

 

Loki had been dreading introducing Anthony to his children, but he was going to be their stepfather soon. Loki wasn’t going to spring them onto Anthony during their wedding.

They had received years of ridicule even though Loki tried to protect them from the scorn of others. Vile words always snuck through.

Sleipnir was told he was a product of rape and a bastard. Loki had assured him that they were lies. That he had been conceived in a moment of passion and that no child of his was a bastard since Loki loved him enough to count as two parents.

Jörmungandr was ridiculed for being slender. They called him coldblooded and he shifted to a serpent to prove that their words didn’t matter to him.

Fenrir was born as a wolf pup and was unable to shift forms. On one of the few occasions Loki had left him alone stones were thrown at his son and his leg was broken. The offenders were never seen again.

Hela had gotten the worst of it. She never had a friend growing up beyond Loki. She was called an abomination and told she should have never survived the womb, let alone being born. When she was older she admitted she had contemplated suicide, but feared that death wouldn’t take her and that the living side of her body began to decay.

He’d did everything he could for them.

If Anthony didn’t accept them Loki would put an end to their engagement.

They weren’t set to arrive for two days, but Loki had been told by Heimdall that Hela had arrived on Midgard. It was the one day he was on Asgard that she went to meet his fiancé. He had no doubt it was one of her machinations.

Loki hadn’t even gotten the chance to warn Anthony yet. He’d been putting it off, trying to figure out a way to ease into the conversation.

Loki rushed to the Bifrost, despairing that it would send him to New Mexico. They lived all the way in New York and it would take more than five teleportation spells to get Loki there.

The dry air of the desert hit him and he didn’t spare a second before casting the first spell.

It took him over fifteen minutes to get home.

_“Welcome back,”_ Jarvis greeted. _“Sir and Queen Hela are in the living room.”_

“My thanks.” Loki rushed forward. At least they were both alive. Jarvis would have told him if they were at each other’s throats.

He skidded to a stop as he entered the living room.

“Hello father,” Hela said. She was seated on the floor and Anthony was behind her French braiding her hair. He had no aversion to the dead side of her body, sweeping up white locks to weave with the dark ones.

“Hey, Lokes, can you get me one of your hair ties and some hairspray?” Anthony was being so accepting that Loki’s heart melted.

He went over to them and gave them each a kiss.

“Of course, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this eventually.


End file.
